A variety of computerized healthcare systems are deployed and it is anticipated that many more will be deployed in the future. For example, computerized healthcare systems include medical imaging systems, radiology systems, cardiology systems and the like. These computerized healthcare systems support the practices of a number of healthcare providers and are oftentimes an integral part of the practice. By way of example, a medical imaging system provides for the capture, retention and analysis of various images of a patient and is referenced frequently by radiologists, physicians and other healthcare practitioners during the diagnosis and treatment of the patient. The computerized healthcare systems are commonly deployed at a large number of different sites, such as at various healthcare facilities, e.g., hospitals, physicians' offices, radiologists' offices or the like.
Because of the importance of the computerized healthcare systems to the practices of various healthcare practitioners, it is desired that the computerized healthcare systems remain operational and any unexpected outages or other disruptions are minimized. Because of the widely distributed nature of the computerized healthcare systems at a large number of healthcare facilities, it has been challenging and time-consuming to monitor the performance of the various computerized healthcare systems and to identify potential issues that might cause outages or other disruptions in the performance of the computerized healthcare systems.